callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca
Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca is a playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He appears in the Zombies map, Mob of the Dead. Background Before being imprisoned on Alcatraz, Sal was heavily involved in gambling, prostitution and the distribution of alcohol, and used the money he gained from this to set up his own mob. He rarely got involved in any kinds of violence, and hired Billy Handsome to deal with his enemies. Nevertheless, he was sent to Alcatraz on June 13, 1932 along with the rest of the mobsters and tried to escape via Icarus, a makeshift plane devised by Albert Arlington, but the prison became overrun by the zombies. While he and the others tried their best to fight them off, Arlington and Michael "Finn" O'Leary were both surrounded and slaughtered. Sal and Billy ran, but Sal locked a gate behind him before Billy could get through, leaving him to his fate. However, his own karmic death came from a surprise attack by another group of zombies and thus joined the time-looped Afterlife like his teammates. However, the audio logs present in the Pop Goes the Weasel Easter egg reveals that the plan actually never happened and Icarus was never built, as the three mobsters argued over complications and abandoned Arlington's plan. Feeling cheated, they created makeshift weapons and lured Arlington onto the roof, and then brutally murdered him and left him to bleed out on the roof. For this, Finn, Billy and Sal were sentenced to death via the electric chair, which was followed through with on January 19, 1934. During the Easter egg, Sal and the others relearn of the failed plan and attempt to kill Arlington once more. If they succeed, "the cycle continues" and the events of Mob of The Dead restart. If Weasel kills the other three, however, "the cycle is broken" and Sal and the other two mobsters die for good, while Weasel goes free. Personality Sal thinks of himself as the leader of the group, though he has no real control of the situation. He comes to his own conclusions about the events that unfold, claiming that he must be in a coma due to Arlington spiking one of his drinks. Sal was friendly with Stanley Ferguson, and many of his comments relating to Ferguson imply that he feels guilty for having him killed. I love pie asklfjsdklfjalks;kfjoe;iuriowle;sjfoiwuroiedksnjfmvxcbznsba Status At the end of the Pop Goes the Weasel Easter egg, Sal, Billy and Finn can either kill Weasel, or Weasel can kill them. Should Weasel die, than "the cycle continues" and the Mobsters must repeat the events of Mob of the Dead again. Should Sal, Billy and Finn die, then "the cycle is broken" meaning that the story can progress. For this reason, Weasel is alive when the events of Mob of the Dead finally ends, and the other three mobsters are dead. Quotes Gallery Salvatore DeLuca holding the Uzi MotD BOII.png|Sal with Uzi. Sal talking to prison guard BOII.png|Sal talking to Stanley Ferguson while drinking from a mug. Sal newspaper article BOII.png|Salvatore's conviction covered in The Chicago News Daily. Salvatore DeLuca holding the AK-47.PNG|Salvatore with an AK-47. Sal Closeup BOII.png|Close-up of Sal. Salvatore DeLuca MotD BOII.jpg Trivia *In the opening cutscene, he holds his Python left-handed, while in-game, he holds all weapons right-handed hinting he may be ambidextrous. *Sal prefers submachine guns, such as the M1927 and the Uzi. *His serial number is "386A". *Sal is the only one of the mobsters that does not hold a Wonder Weapon in the poster. *Sal believes that Brutus is Stanley Ferguson. *He often quotes nursery rhymes such as Humpty Dumpty. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters